


He Was Always so Afraid (of Me?)

by Sukei



Series: Missing Mewo [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Escapism, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, OMARI au, Repressed Memories, Selectively Mute Sunny (OMORI), Spoilers, oyasumi oyasumi im in tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukei/pseuds/Sukei
Summary: “Well, we’re heading off, Sunny! You’ll be fine staying with Basil again, right?” Hikki announced, eyes bright with affection.Her brother nodded as usual, leaning into their mutual friend as Basil laced their fingers together.“We’ll be alright, Hikki!” Basil assured during his companion’s silence, “I’ll always look out for him.”“...Hikki? Why are you looking at me like that?”
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Missing Mewo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127255
Comments: 16
Kudos: 229





	He Was Always so Afraid (of Me?)

Sunny was sitting just where he always would, waiting patiently as the small group trailed past to meet him. His socked feet languidly pelted against the sand in soft clouds as his legs stretched just barely long enough to touch the ground from the swing. They didn’t pretend there was a certain logic to his catching up, in the way he’d always find a lone swing set on the sand as though a beach had simply popped up out of nowhere. Still, it was some good fun, Hikki would pull out her basket and pass around snacks, Kel and Aubrey would spin on the merry-go-round until they were physically ill, and Hero would lazily hang from the jungle gym.

“Hikki…” he’d murmur softly, a shy, affectionate smile on his face as he welcomed them, and she’d once again be reminded of that familiar tune.

_ He looked at her with such tired eyes, begging for a reprieve; he just wasn’t perfect like her. _

Sunny never said much, he never needed to, not when he was always waiting for them to come by for a play date on the soft sand. His eyes would light up at the stories, softly chuckling at the banter that flew by, and ever so slightly wincing at the PDA Hikki and Hero displayed; always the little brother. He was young indeed, but the little boy who’d normally been afraid of his own shadow seemed to shine brightly when they stopped to spend time with him, even braving the spider-filled forests and deep ocean waters.

_ He was afraid of heights. _

Plus, he was never alone! Basil was a regular guest at their play dates, sitting quietly with little Sunny and whispering in his ear. On occasion he’d persuade Sunny to help him amass yet more flower crowns for his growing collection, but neither was particularly pressed to hurry despite the impending departure of Hikki and their friends.

“Well, we’re heading off, Sunny! You’ll be fine staying with Basil again, right?” Hikki announced, eyes bright with affection.

Her brother nodded as usual, leaning into their mutual friend as Basil laced their fingers together.

“We’ll be alright, Hikki!” Basil assured during his companion’s silence, “I’ll always look out for him.”

_ “Mari. Mari, we need to fix this-” _

_ “You’re- You’re acting crazy…! I’m not going to do that to my brother!” _

_ “You don’t understand! That THING-” _

_ “I’m going to call an ambulance. If you’re scared of getting in trouble...then  _ leave.”

“...Hikki? Why are you looking at me like that?”

_ Sunny’s head bleeding languidly...body crumpled at the bottom of the- _

_ Basil...on the tire swing, hung by his- _

Hikki shook her head, smiling with a monochrome face and messing up Sunny’s hair. 

“It’s nothing, Basil!”


End file.
